


Restart

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Eleven of WFFC//Bucky's computer is having issues, so he calls IT for help. He isn't expecting a cutie like Peter to show up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Restart

Bucky smacked his computer when it froze for the tenth time that day.

“Stupid piece of shit cheap computer,” he complained to no one in particular. He had to admit defeat after trying to restart it and running a disc cleanup with the antivirus software to no avail. He begrudgingly called IT.

“IT, this is Peter speaking,” a bored voice sounded.

“Can you please for the love of God send someone up here?” Bucky asked as politely as possible. He was angry, but he didn’t have it in him to be mean to a stranger.

“Did you try restarting—”

“Don’t even go there with me,” Bucky said. “I’m not playing around. I’m on a deadline, and I need this fixed."

“All right, chill dude, I’ll be right up.”

\---

Bucky was less angry when he saw the face that went with the voice on the phone.

Peter sat in Bucky’s chair with a huff, immediately playing with the handles underneath the seat to lower it.

Bucky promised himself he’d only get annoyed if the kid actually couldn’t fix anything. Peter didn’t ask any questions; he just booted up the computer and brought up a bunch of screens that Bucky had no idea existed.

Peter started typing strings of symbols, and then he restarted it. “There you go, Bucky. She’s all yours.”

Bucky nodded his thanks and took his chair back, making sure Peter saw him readjust it. He wondered how the kid new his name, but then he remembered Peter had just been all up in ten years worth of his personal shit.

“Are you gonna steal my identity now?” Bucky asked before Peter walked too far.

“Nah,” Peter smiled. “Maybe if you got that credit score of yours up."

Bucky had nothing to say to that.

Bucky wanted to be Peter’s personal slave after he used the computer for the rest of shift without issue.

At quitting time, he went downstairs to tell Peter how grateful he was in person.

Peter frowned when he saw him. “There’s no way that thing’s broken again.”

“Unless it broke the second I walked away, it’s still good.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “What do you need, then?”

“I came down to thank you,” Bucky explained. “I really had to get some work done, and the computer works better than the day I started here.”

Peter beamed. “Glad I could help. It’s no problem. You’re welcome.”

Bucky nodded. “Any plans after this?”

“I work in IT…the stereotype of having no social life is kind of true…”

“Let me buy you a drink,” Bucky said. “To thank you.”

“You don’t have to do that…it’s my job.”

“I want to do it.”

“O-okay, sure,” Peter smiled. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever see a fic of mine that doesn't have "..." in it, assume someone hacked into my account and posted something of their own. :P


End file.
